The Perils of Pink Mushrooms
by Ryuuko1
Summary: Subtitled: Trolling Mario


**Author:** The explanation for this one takes far too long. So, just...enjoy?

**Disclaimer**: I own Mario and Luigi hats, but that's it.

**The Perils of Pink Mushrooms**

**(or, Trolling Mario)**

"Hey, Luigi."

Luigi looked away from making meat sauce for their pasta, leaning back so he could see around the doorframe. "What?"

"What do you think this pink mushroom is for?" Mario asked, walking over to Luigi.

Luigi frowned, eyeing the fungi warily. "Not sure. I wouldn't try it."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know what it is, and the last time you tried an unfamiliar mushroom, you caught Bean Fever."

"Yeah, but you saved me from that. Surely it can't do anything _really_ bad."

"I dunno bro…"

"I'm not asking _you_ to try it."

"Still think it's a bad idea."

"There's nothing that's happened to us that couldn't be reversed."

Luigi rubbed his cheek, accidentally smearing some tomato sauce on his face. "Still think that's a _bad_ idea."

Mario, of course, didn't listen to Luigi—what was the worst that could happen? Mario ate the small-ish mushroom in one bite and Luigi waited, sweating from apprehension.

"See? No, problem! Nothing hap—"

A pink poof of smoke briefly enveloped Mario, and once Mario had batted it away, Luigi gave himself hiccups from trying not to laugh.

Mario was briefly puzzled by Luigi's reaction, but upon looking down he noticed two things very distinctly—his mustache was gone and he had boobs.

"Shit!" Mario exclaimed, and Luigi laughed at how his brother's—sister's, now, he supposed—voice had changed.

"See, this is why you _don't eat unfamiliar mushrooms,_" Luigi said as he fought to breathe from how hard he was laughing.

"This isn't funny," Mario pouted before a thought seemed to dawn on him. His overalls had unclasped from him suddenly becoming very well endowed, so he simply pulled them down the rest of the way and pulled his boxer's waistband away, looking at his crotch.

"Mama mia," he said weakly, and Luigi stared before falling onto a chair from his laughter, dinner forgotten.

"Think it's reversible, _sis_?"

"Shut up," Mario snapped. "Of course it's reversible. It has to be."

"Peach is coming over for dinner tonight, you know."

Mario paled and his head spun slightly. "Why didn't you stop me?!"

"I tried! But, _no_, you didn't listen."

Mario rubbed his eyes, panic beginning to set in. "Think it'll go away with time?"

"Dunno. Fire flowers and ice flowers and tanuki suits and things all do, but the Bean Fever one I had to find a cure for."

"If there were a _cure_ for being a girl, I think it would have been found by now."

"So I guess you just wait it out."

Mario groaned. "I'm never leaving the house."

"Oh, come on. We'll be the Mario Siblings."

"You are _not_ helping."

"I wonder if any of your shirts are going to fit you."

"Stop it!"

"Any of your clothes, really—you have some real curves there, Mario."

"Shut up!"

Mario glared at Luigi, who was grinning.

"_YOU_ knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Did not! You were the one who went food shopping. You probably just grabbed any mushroom."

Mario groaned into his hands. "Crap."

The doorbell rang, and Mario startled, turning to stare at the door.

"I'll tell them you're not feeling well, and that it might be contagious," Luigi said. "You better go before Daisy gets impatient."

Mario pulled the overalls up as far as they would go before running up the stairs and locking himself in his bedroom.

"This better go away," Mario muttered. He tossed his overalls into a corner and sat down on his bed in his boxers.

Yeah, it was…interesting having boobs. They were soft and squishy and _there_ and surprisingly sensitive, but, still. They were dismaying on principle.

Mario abruptly stood and tossed his shirt into the corner as well. He stood in front of the mirror in his connected bathroom, placed his hands on his hips, and stared at himself.

Speaking from a purely objective standpoint, Mario thought he made a pretty fetching woman. That didn't make him feel any better, though.

He scratched his crotch and flinched, the absence of his dick incredibly distressing.

"Peeing sitting down seems so…it takes too many steps," he muttered softly.

He liked the female body, overall, just not when it was applied to _him_.

Mario groaned unhappily, ran his more delicate fingers through longer hair, and returned to the bedroom. He crawled under the covers of his bed and hoped that, in the morning, he'd be back to normal. Because if he was stuck being a woman...

_Don't even think about it,_ he told himself and curled the covers more tightly around him. _Luigi probably _does_ know about this. Did I do anything to him lately that would piss him off enough to pull this…?_

xXxXx

Downstairs, Peach and Daisy were laughing hysterically as Luigi drained the pasta.

"Really? _Really_? You get any wish, and you wish for something that would make Mario understand what it's like to be a woman?" Daisy demanded of Peach, who shrugged, smiling wide enough that it probably hurt.

"He was being mean," Peach said in her defense. "Thank you, Luigi."

Luigi blinked. "For what?"

"For not asking what the mushroom was, not eating it yourself, and making Mario curious enough that he _would_ eat it."

"Um…does the effect go away?"

"After a month."

"A month?" Luigi repeated as Daisy laughed even harder. "Why a month?"

Peach and Daisy shared a significant look, which sent unpleasant shivers down Luigi's spine.

"Let's just say he'll never be so callously unsympathetic ever again," Daisy said smugly.

"He deserves it," Peach commented primly.

The reason for a _month_ dawned on Luigi, and he whimpered. "You do know that I live with him, right?"

"It'll be a growing experience for you, too," Daisy said playfully pinched Luigi's cheek.

"Growing experience," Luigi repeated nervously. He wasn't sure how Mario would react to the time span, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

_He'll get over his shock quickly, though,_ Luigi thought. _He'll probably be fine with being a woman…at least before his period._

The combination of _Mario_ and _period_ made Luigi consider building an underground bunker for his safety.

Luigi tried to find some sliver of hope for both him and Mario, but came up with nothing but, "Pray to God that everything turns out okay."

It was going to be a very, very long month.


End file.
